Fight Together : 100th Hunger Games
by AdamR1998
Summary: Its that time again. What is this years quell find out soon. Hint : Families Stick Together. *OPEN*   I still need these tributes  Girls from : 12 13  Boys from : 2 10 11 12 13  Please get these to me
1. Chapter 1

100th Hunger Games

Tribute Form

Name:

Age(12-18):

District (top 3)

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Family(no orphans):

Reaped/Voulentered:

Reaction/Reason :

Opinion of Games :

Strengths ( max 3) :

Weaknesses (min 2)

Weapon of choice :

Allies:

Strategy :

Preferred Death :

Other stuff :

Token:

Outfits (reaping ,chariot ,interview)

Mentor :

Stylist :

I will announce the quell after I get all the tributes.


	2. Chapter 2 :Snow

_**SNOW'S .**_

The last time.

That's what this is . Well for me. Almost 90, I'm told old to rule.

The audience sits and waits for what this Quell is going to be.

All of them have been original . The first we made the people choose the tributes . The second an additional boy and girl were added . The third the past victors were reaped. That one did not work out well . A rebellion was started and of course the Capitol one due to are superiority . We crowned Enorbia the victor for she was the only one who didn't rebel. The rest were killed in the games or are being held captive like Katniss Everdeen , Peeta Mellark ,Beetee , Annie Cresta , Johanna Mason. Finnick O'dair ,I was told was dead.

I stand there and I begin " I know how everyone has been waiting to hear about the new Quarter Quell and what type of twist we will have but tonight we will not tell you. On the day of the reaping shall we tell you ". The audience gasped . The crowd erupted in conversations about how there disappointed or extremely excited due to the fact they have to wait until reaping day. Only I know because I've already seen the Quell. I saw it 25 years ago . It was meant to be the 3rd Quell but I changed it to make sure Katniss Everdeen was in the games. That year was just a total disaster Katniss had tried to overthrow the Capitol. Along with other districts like 8 and 13. But we took care of them. We didn't destroy them but we just sent in troops in that were twice the population size . Of course now the two districts as well as 12 are down graded too the very poorest of the districts . As for the Hunger Games they continued they weren't as good no more . But they were still a little enjoyable . But these games will be one of the best . Unforgettable is what there going to be !

_**Nice P.O.V. of Snow or no . Review !**_

_**TRIBUTE LIST 1**_

_**District 1**_

Male-

Female-Camille Traverly

_**District 2**_

Male -

Female- Em Joslice

_**District 3**_

Male- Kaiden Hanson

Female- Emery Johnson

_**District 4**_

Male-

Female- Sapphire Victoire Golde

_**District 5**_

Male- Bell Glitter

Female-

_**District 6**_

Male-

Female-

_**District 7**_

Male-

Female-

_**District 8**_

Male- *RESERVED*

Female- *RESERVED*

_**District **_

Male-

Female- Jade Hamolton

_**District 10**_

Male-

Female- Fawn Winters

_**District 11**_

Male-

Female-

_**District 12**_

Male-

Female-

_**District 13**_

Male-

Female-


	3. Ch3:District 1 Reapings,Tribute List 2

**District 1**

_**Camille Traverly's P.O.V. - District 1**_

I'm the only one at the dinner table. My mother and father are in their room getting ready for the reaping. I'm nervous a little , they still haven't announced the Quell and I'm really curious of what it will be. My parents come out my mother looks beautiful . She brought a new dress for the occasion , as well as me and my father. Are brand new clothes is one of the luxuries we get since my mother was a past victor. My dad fell in love with her when she won .

My mother was fragile after she won but she is alright . She hallucinates a lot and has flashbacks a lot . She trained me up until I was 14 then I decided I didn't want to volunteer since my mother was losing her sanity. This made my father furious .

My father gives me a disappointing look since I'm not volunteering but I don't care . Everyone is silent at the table. " I guess I'll see you guys at the reapings " I say. "ok ,sweetie " my mother says . My father just nods his head.

I go outside and in the distance I can see Jill , my best friend. I sprint towards her." Hey" she says ." Hi" I reply. " You ready to go to the reapings " she says. " Sure am " I say. We make way to it. Me and Jill have been friends for a while now. She knows everything about me.

When we arrive we go to the 16 year old section. We waited a few minutes then President Snow came on the screen. " Hello citizens, its now time for the reaping"__

Some crazy blue haired woman got up from her seat . I never cared to learn her name.

"Ladies First" she announces . She walks to the bowl and digs her hand in it. She digs in it for a minute and finally gets one . She walks to the microphone and says " May I have ….. Camille Traverly come to the stage".

I walk towards the stage. This isn't fair. I've seen my mother suffer now I have to do the same .

_**Fabio Emers's P.O.V. - District 1**_

" Are you sure your going to do this" my brother , Marvel, says ."Yes. You know this is my last time since I'm 18". I can see the tears forming in his eyes as he walks away. Oh well. I go outside and see my girlfriend walking towards me. " Here I wanted to get this to you before you volunteer". It's a diamond ring. " Thanks" I say and kiss her. We hold hands walking towards the reaping . My parents will be taking my brother .

I'm enjoying this moment because it could always be my last. Hopefully not though because I know my plan . Pretty basic for any Career . My girlfriend lays her head on my shoulder as we walk . Now I'm wondering if I should volunteer . Well I should , it would bring my family great honor . At last we reach the reaping at the justice hall. I make way for the 18 year old section . I stand not paying any attention to the rest of the people coming in.

Finally everyone is there and Snow appears on the screen and says " Hello citizens, its now time for the reaping". Our escort Laiv comes out . "Ladies First" she says and walks to the girls bowl and sticks her hand off for a minute and pulls out a name . " May I have ….. Camille Traverly come to the stage". I don't know her because she is 16. " Now for our young man". She goes over to our bowl but quickly pulls out a name . Before she even starts I yell " I volunteer". "Magnificent " she says . Yeah sure .

Suddenly Snow is again on the screen " Now for the Quarter Quell … to remind the rebels its not just the children who shall perish, an additional tribute will be reaped . This tribute will be one of are newly picked tributes parents and NO volunteering will be done in this ". Oh Crap.

In about two minutes my parents and Camille's parents are all standing side by side . They all put there names into a bowl and Laiv is now ready to pick one of the 4. I pray its not my parents . I knew I shouldn't have volunteered .

_**Camille Traverly's P.O.V. - District 1**_

Here we go she has the name. " Now the parent of one of these tributes who will be joining them is ….. Anette Traverly". I stand there still. Me and my mother are both going into the games. Just my luck.

**That is the Quell. Hope you enjoy.**

_**TRIBUTE LIST 1**_

_**District 1**_

Male- Fabio Emers

Female-Camille Traverly

_**District 2**_

Male -

Female- Em Joslice

_**District 3**_

Male- Kaiden Hanson

Female- Emery Johnson

_**District 4**_

Male-

Female- Sapphire Victoire Golde

_**District 5**_

Male- Wesley Kellson

Female-Bell Glitter

_**District 6**_

Male- Zane Louis

Female- Cassandra Louis

_**District 7**_

Male- Cadom Harrison Nomes

Female-Wilhelmina Jakobson

_**District 8**_

Male- Ross Lore

Female- MiKayla Ryback

_**District 9**_

Male-Cane Esker

Female- Jade Hamolton

_**District 10**_

Male-

Female- Fawn Winters

_**District 11**_

Male-

Female-Melissa Colutea

_**District 12**_

Male-

Female-

_**District 13**_

Male-

Female-


End file.
